


Bathroom Banging'

by TwinkiesAndLewdFics



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cheating, Consensual Underage Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Lace Panties, Large Breasts, MILFs, Male Haruno Sakura, Masturbation, Older Woman/Younger Man, Out of Character, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, Rough Sex, Slut Shaming, Smut, Sort Of, Spanking, Teenage!Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke Uses A Prosthetic Arm, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, kind of?, not important but its there, referenced Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, thick thighs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinkiesAndLewdFics/pseuds/TwinkiesAndLewdFics
Summary: If you don't like older woman/younger man or this sort of thing in particular, I recommend you leave. Don't leave a comment, just leave. Don't need to hear it.For those who are still here, hi. Hey. How are yah? This is a plotless smut with a busty Fem!Sasuke and Teenage!Boruto fucking in a bathroom while Sarada is out training. Might be badly written, but I did my best. Hope you somewhat enjoy this? Kudos, comments, advice and others are accepted!
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 43





	Bathroom Banging'

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like older woman/younger man or this sort of thing in particular, I recommend you leave. Don't leave a comment, just leave. Don't need to hear it. 
> 
> For those who are still here, hi. Hey. How are yah? This is a plotless smut with a busty Fem!Sasuke and Teenage!Boruto fucking in a bathroom while Sarada is out training. Might be badly written, but I did my best. Hope you somewhat enjoy this? Kudos, comments, advice and others are accepted!

* * *

Boruto watched in excitement as his former sensei leant against the bathroom wall, backside facing him, giving him a full view of her. Licking his lips, he propped his arm on a knee, continuing to watch as Sasuke moaned in pleasure, the constant squelch of her fingering her soaking wet pussy sending tremors to Boruto's straining erection. Her voluptuously large breasts were upholded from her sweater, spilling out the neckline. 

Pale blue lace panties covered Sasuke's hungry pussy, already soaked with slick. She continued to play with it as Boruto watched, not doing anything at moment besides undressing her with his eyes. "Mm~" she gasped, running her index and middle finger along her clit, massaging it in messy circles. Her thick thighs quivered at the repeated contact, meaning that she was close to an orgasm.

It was at that moment that Boruto got up from the covered toilet seat, aligning his hips with Sasuke's. "Done playing that slutty cunt yet, sensei?" he gave her ass a hearty squeeze. 

"You're the one that wanted to watch me play with it," she looked over her shoulder. 

"And now I want to fuck it," he wrapped his hands around her waist, slipping a hand into her wet panties. "Do you think Uncle Saku would mind sharing?" 

"I'm more concerned on whether or not Sarada is willing to share that dick of yours," she answered. Boruto smirked. "She wouldn't know... unless... you want her, too? I think she'll be horrified, knowing that her own mom was so cock-deprived that she made a move on her boyfriend."

Sasuke let out a whimper as she cursed under breath. "Well this cock-deprived _slut_ wants this boyfriend's cock inside her now," she removed Boruto's hand from her panties, wiggling her hips to help pull them down.

A long line of clear slick connected her freshly shaved pussy to the inside of her now, ruined panties. Boruto's smirk grew at the sight. Pressing his erection against the slightly taller woman, he put his hand back to where it was, dipping it into Sasuke's pussy.

Gasping at the contact, she did her best to hold onto the wall as Boruto's fingers moved like magic around her folds, grinding _so_ damn well against her tight inner walls. The squelches from earlier became even louder as Sasuke grew wetter in the moment, allowing him to move his fingers even deeper, stretching and scissoring her unused cunt. Behind her, Boruto unzipped his pants, leaving his cock just barely poking out of his magenta boxers. Slick dripped down Sasuke's legs as Boruto thrust his fingers deeper, earning some sweet, un-Sasuke-like moans from the Uchiha. 

"I can already feel you tightening up already. I thought you wanted me to make a mess out of your pussy. Are you ready to come?" he mewled.

Sasuke merely thrust herself onto his fingers, moaning loudly. "N-not before I have you inside me. Fuck this fat pussy for your sensei?" her lips formed into a plump but cute pout. How could Boruto resist that?!

  
He immediately removed his fingers, leaving Sasuke's pussy empty and twitching to be filled. While Boruto used both hands to release and stroke his cock a couple times, Sasuke used two fingers to spread open her puffy, drooling pussy, sliding her legs apart even more. 

"Hurry!" Sasuke commanded, bending down to see Boruto using her creamy slick to prepare his cock. "Hold on, slut," he spanked her real good, watching his former sensei gasp. 

She rocked her hips up and down, letting her own asscheeks clap together. Spanking them once more, he pulled his shirt up and off his body, letting his soiled boxers fall to his ankles. Sasuke practically shook in excitement. The last time she had a dick inside her was probably when she and Saku were trying for another baby, so about five years ago when Sarada was twelve. 

"Ready, you needy bitch?" Boruto grabbed her hips, grinding his cock against them. Sasuke groaned, reopening her pussy. "Nasty whoRE!"

Sasuke squealed as Boruto's cock entered, touching her cervix just like that. "UNGH!~" 

Boruto bit his lip, pulling back before thrusting back in like before, touching her sensitive cervix once more. Sasuke hummed in pleasure, panting like a little slut. Two thrusts and she was already a mess. Thrusting in more, Sasuke yelped. Picking up some speed, Boruto's former gentle yet pleasurable thrusts turned into hard, aggressive thrusts that had Sasuke's loose pussy _drooling_ for. 

"FUCK! After all that fingering and your useless hole is still tight?!" Boruto slapped Sasuke's perfectly round cheeks again, watching as Sasuke shook in enjoyment. "Don't tell me you're some masochistic bitch?" he pressed a strong hand against the globes, squeezing them before letting them go. 

"I'm not some masochistic bitch..." she rolled her hips against Boruto's cock, hitting her cervix once more. "I'm your- UN! Your little slut..." 

Boruto gave her a nice thrust for that. "BORUTO!" she screamed. 

"Goddamn, sensei. You're taking my cock better than Sarada. What does that make you say as her own mother?"

"I say- oh, FUCK! FUCK! I say that- Mn! That Sarada needs to do more- OH! OH!" Boruto moved a hand up, using it to twiddle Sasuke's perky nipples around in circles while the other did the same thing, but to her clit. Sasuke bent down more, unable to speak in full sentences. Thin layers of sweat were already beginning to form on both of their exposed bodies as Boruto thrust further into her.

"Kami-FUCK!" Sasuke groaned. Ecstasy was flowing through her, flooding her senses. That lingering that in the back of her mind

"Such vulgar language coming from you, sensei," Boruto chuckled, giving her left breast a harsh squeeze. 

"Maybe it's because of your vulgar _dick_ , Boruto." 

Boruto snorted, pulling back his hips before rearing them back, slamming back into Sasuke. 

She let out a mini shriek, hands just barely sliding off the bathroom wall. Boruto continuously rolled his hips, making Sasuke go crazy. The slap of skin against skin and Sasuke's unusually high-pitched squeals of arousal echoed around the small bathroom, making it sound ten times louder. Not that either of them minded. By now, Boruto's hip became so occupied with thrusting that he was practically willing his body to do things without him even making an effort.

Just continuous thrusts. 

"Shit..." Sasuke managed to choke out. Her voice sounded low and raspy - a little hoarse as well. "Mm... mm... ah... coming... coming..."

"Ready to come yet, slut?" 

Sasuke rolled her eyes, bowing her head between her legs, watching as Boruto's thick cock slid back and forth into her shameless pussy. Taking two fingers, she dragged them along each side, getting a decent amount of both their fluids, making sure to turn her head just enough for Boruto watch her lick them clean. 

This last particular thrust shoved Sasuke against the wall. Boruto removed his hands from her hips, holding in her wrists in place.

"What are- ohmm..." she couldn't even finish her sentence before a familiar liquid dripped down her thighs. She sighed softly, breathless, as Boruto pulled out. 

With that, she slowly slid down to the floor, cum flowing out into a milky puddle. 

Boruto pumped his now, half-limp, cock a bit before using some wadded toilet paper to wipe it off.

"Mama? Papa? I'm home!" behind the bathroom door, Sarada's voice called from the front entrance. 

"Oh. She's home." Boruto bent down, planting a kiss on Sasuke's lips, giving her loose tits one last squeeze before walking out, adjusting his Leaf headband.

-

"Mama?" Sarada peeked into the kitchen in hopes of finding the ravenette preparing tea or reading a scroll. She'd come home this week, so Sarada expected to see her. 

"Babe!" Boruto called, opening his arms. 

"Boruto? What are you doing here?!" she leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Where's Mama?"

"She's in the bathroom right now. She let me in. How was your training?"

(END)

Again, apologies if the smut was bad. Hope you... liked it? Please point out any errors or any simple things I can fix! 

> 


End file.
